Disney Magical Dice
Disney Magical Dice (subtitled The Enchanted Board Game on the second version) was a mobile game released April 5, 2016 by Netmarble. The first version of the game was shut down in order to be reworked and the updated second version was released on mobile devices on August 24, 2017. The second version was removed from app stores on October 3, 2018, and shut down on December 27, 2018. Gameplay First Version In the first version of Disney Magical Dice, players are able to dress up as popular Disney characters, and travel around the game board, building structures, including Disney-themed landmarks. The game includes multiple maps. Disney Magical Dice allows players to play in a level-based practice mode against Disney characters, and win their costume cards as rewards. In addition, the game offers two real-time multiplayer modes (free-for-all and a two-on-two team mode), and features three different classes for players to choose from; Rookie, Minor, and Major. Card collection and power-ups *Expand your collection of Disney costume card avatars and strengthen them through power-ups and fusion to be the best at the game. Play modes *Multiplayer games of up to 4 players playing at the same time using Bluetooth or the internet. Global competition via rankings *COMPETE with international players as well as your friends. EARN rewards for winning. Second Version The second version of the game uses figures of Disney characters instead of costumes but maintaining the basic gameplay of playing of a game board and building landmarks. There are four different modes, with two single-player and two multi-player. The two multi-player modes are 1v1 and 2v2. 1v1 puts the player against another person in the world. 2v2 allows the player to play with a friend or a random partner against two other players. The two single-player modes are Saga and Daily Challenges. Saga allows the player to play against an AI and completing objectives to get a prize by obtaining three stars in the battle. Daily Challenges vary by board with a certain benefit added in the gameplay. Tier Levels Introduced with the Zootopia update on November 9, 2017 Tier levels work as the ranking system of the game and is determined by the amount of trophies a player has obtained. With all the arena tiers, there are also three subtiers. Characters and items are unlocked in certain tiers. *'Arena 1 = 0 - 29,999' **End-of-Season Prize: 10 Gems *'Arena 2 = 30,000 - 99,999' **End-of-Season Prize: 20 Gems *'Arena 3 = 100,000 - 399,999' **End-of-Season Prize: 30 Gems *'Arena 4 = 400,000 - 999,999' **End-of-Season Prize: 40 Gems *'Arena 5 = 1,000,000 - 1,999,999' **End-of-Season Prize: 50 Gems *'Arena 6 = 2,000,000+' **End-of-Season Prize: 100 Gems *'Rank 11-300' **End-of-Season Prize: 100 Gems + Platinum Chest *'Rank 2-10' **End-of-Season Prize: 300 Gems + Platinum Chest *'Rank 1' **End-of-Season Prize: 500 Gems + Legendary Chest Characters Boards *Fantasyland (6x6) *Mickey Mouse and Friends (6x6) *Frozen (8x8) *Zootopia (added November 9, 2017) (8x8) *Toy Story (added May 10, 2018) (8x8) Clubhouse Introduced in the Zootopia update, Clubhouses are guilds that players can join in order to participate in group events. 30 members are allowed for each Clubhouse. Restrictions can be set by the chairperson of the group. Events Party with the Villains This event introduced Maleficent, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula as players can obtain these characters through Halloween chests, event Daily Challenges, and figure boxes. Originally meant to last for four weeks, it was extended to six weeks with two weeks dedicated to the additions of Cruella De Vil and Ursula. *Party with Maleficent = September 28 - October 25, 2017 **Prize: Maleficent figure *Party with Captain Hook = October 5 - October 25, 2017 **Prize: Captian Hook figure *Party with Cruella De Vil = October 12 - October 25, 2017 **Prize: Cruella De Vil figure *Party with Disney Villains = October 26 - November 8, 2017 **Prize: Disney Villains box (chance to get Maleficent, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, or Ursula) Zootopia This Daily Challenge event was released to tie-in with the Zootopia additions in the game, particularly the character additions of Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, and Bellwether. Players go against Judy and Nick on the Fantasyland board and the player must choose one of the Normal Arena 1 characters (except for Vanellope) to use in the event. *Timeline: November 9 - November 15, 2017 **Prize: Zootopia Box (chance to get Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Gazelle, or Bellwether) Mickey's Birthday Party This Daily Challenge event serves as a tie-in to Mickey Mouse's 89th birthday. Players go against Mickey and Minnie (as one figure) on the Mickey and Friends board and the player must choose one of the Normal Arena 1 characters (except for Vanellope) to use in the event. * Timeline: November 16 - November 29, 2017 ** Prize: "Mickey's Birthday Cake" material Gallery Disney-Magical-Dice-Title-ImageGlobal.jpeg|Promo for the first version DMD-Logo.png|Logo of the first version Disney Magical Dice Updated Logo.png|Logo for the second version of the game from August 24 to November 8, 2017 Disney Magical Dice 2nd Version 2nd Logo.png|Logo for the second version of the game from November 9 to November 15, 2017 and from November 30, 2017 to May 9, 2018 Disney Magical Dice 2nd Version 3rd Logo.png|Logo for the second version of the game from November 16 to November 29, 2017 Disney Magical Dice Pirates Promo.jpg Disney Magical Dice Belle and Beast Promo.jpg Nick and Judy DMD Promo.jpg Disney Villains DMD Promo.jpg Gazelle and Bellwether DMD Promo.jpg 1bcf0472-da42-48d1-9436-41936e4349d5.png Disney Magical Dice Mickey's Birthday Promo.jpg Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Mobile games Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Aladdin Category:Toy Story Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tangled Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mobile apps Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Zootopia Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Coco